xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Those Waiting for You
Those Waiting for You is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on the Distant Fingertip of the Fallen Arm, between Riki and Shulk at pink affinity. Introduction Riki: Look, Shulk! Look! Hidden Village get really small! Shulk: It sure looks tiny from here. I can't believe we were down there not so long ago. What a view! Riki: Amaaazing! Riki see Bionis so well from here! Riki think can see part where Oka and littlepon are! Shulk: I think you’re right. All your family are waiting for the day you come home. But... things are different for me. Gain (+8) Riki: ''wrong, Shulk?'' Shulk not look happy. Shulk need to talk to uncle Riki! Shulk: Maybe I should... But I kinda feel like you wouldn't understand. Riki: No! Riki understand everything! Believe in Riki, Shulk! Shulk: ''Here's the thing...'' My parents died a long time ago. So when I go home, there won't be anyone waiting... Riki: That is big shame... RIKI SUDDEN REALISE! Riki have good idea! Shulk: What is it, Riki? Riki: Riki become Shulk's daddypon! Then Shulk get new mamapon too! Live like happy family! Shulk: ... Wh-what was that, Riki?! Riki: Shulk use big Hom Hom brain! Shulk can live with Riki and Oka, then Shulk have family waiting! Shulk never get sad again! Shulk: ... Riki: Shulk not like Riki's idea? Riki very, very sorry, Shulk. Riki only want to see Shulk happy. Shulk: No, it's not that. Thank you, Riki. Thank you so much. No one's ever asked me to be a part of their family... Riki: Shulk not worry anymore! Riki want to always see big Hom Hom smile from ear to ear! Then Shulk go show Melly and all friends smile to cheer them up! Shulk: Why wait, Riki? I'll go and show them right now! You're a great friend, Riki. Net 0 (+4, -4) Riki: ''wrong, Shulk?'' Shulk not look happy. Shulk need to talk to uncle Riki! Shulk: Maybe I should... But I kinda feel like you wouldn't understand. Riki: No! Riki understand everything! Believe in Riki, Shulk! Shulk: ''was mean. I'm sorry.'' I can't really tell you everything. It still hurts to remember it... Riki: Shulk not trust Riki? But Shulk knows Riki has eleven littlepon! Shulk: Why are you so eager, anyway? Riki: Riki not want to see Shulk's upside-down smile! Hiding feelings is bad for soul! Shulk should let it all out! Shulk: I guess, but... Riki: But also Riki know that Shulk must want to talk. So Riki wait for good day when Shulk talk to Riki. Shulk: Thanks, Riki. When I feel I’m ready, I'll let you know. You cool with that? Riki: Riki very cool! Riki and Shulk very best friends. Friends always listen to friends. And Riki and Shulk best friends! Shulk want to go back now? Dundun and all friends will be worried. Shulk: You're a good friend, Riki. Net 0 (-4, +4) Riki: ''silly talk, Shulk!'' Shulk be very silly Hom Hom! Shulk: What did I say?! Riki: Shulk need to remember all stuff that happen with friends. Shulk will realise something if he think really, really hard! Shulk: ''our journeys together?'' Riki: Yes! Shulk meet lots and lots of new people on his travels. All Shulk's new friends will be waiting to see Shulk again! Shulk: Really? You think they'll still remember me? Riki: Yes! Of course remember Shulk! So Shulk must not forget to remember friends either! Or Riki go Heropon mad at Shulk! Shulk: Then I'd better not forget! Thank you, Riki. You've helped me realise something important. I have my very own family already. Riki: Heropon need no thanks! Ah! Riki forget Dundun want him! Now Riki get biff bash on head... Shulk: He's a funny one... But thanks, Riki. I owe you one. Loss (-8) Riki: ''silly talk, Shulk!'' Shulk be very silly Hom Hom! Shulk: What did I say?! Riki: Shulk need to remember all stuff that happen with friends. Shulk will realise something if he think really, really hard! Shulk: ''is this relevant?'' I remember it all, but... What's that got to do with what we were talking about? Riki: Shulk still not understand? Riki start water leak from eyes... Shulk: Why is this getting you down? What did I say to make you feel like this? Tell me. Riki: Shulk really, REALLY not know? Shulk meet many, many new friends on travels. All Shulk’s friends will be waiting for Shulk to come back! Riki need Shulk to understand. Riki know in his heart truth! Shulk: Ah! I understand now. Otharon, Juju and even the people of Hidden Village... Riki: Yes! Well done, Shulk! So Shulk stop saying silly things and put smile on Hom Hom face. Shulk: Wow! I'm kinda embarrassed. How did I miss that? Riki: Shulk know now! Come on, Hom Hom. Back to work! Shulk: I'm right behind you, Riki. And I'm gonna give the others a great big hug when I see them! I owe you one, Riki. Thanks! Category:Fallen Arm Heart-to-Hearts Category:Riki Heart-to-Hearts Category:Shulk Heart-to-Hearts